Ghost Zikyu
"Well, Even though one shall Surpass me My visions will become a second Reality. Face Yourselves Deception and your Daughter's Defamation will begin now Maxey!" ~ The Spirit of Ghost Zikyu going hostile towards the Braunland Guardians. The Encrypted Plate of the Amulet When Emperor Zikyu was knocked down by the Dark Koblin Naga, He fainted and went to the Light of Vanity. In these Purgatory trials He had to test his Ability against the Rising Demonic Guardians even though his life is a bit limited. He then had to go to training breaking Ice Blocks and defeating each of the 12 Hologram Guardians in order to prove his Honor to the Afterworld! The Training went to be successful as planned. So, He is now equipped with his special Side including with the Amulet that is now being worthless and it can't consume any power anymore. Even though, It's just a Poltergeist-like Side the whole Rising Sphere Coliseum has changed it's Climates from the Rocky Mountains, to the Frozen Forest and He stood up and remembered part of how BetaFury tried to defeat Mr. Braunland. It's the only way to end redemption that ravishes to a Vicious War Hero that had eliminated over 20,000 cities and more than 130 million people had been Brainwashed. This is Zikyu's most Powerful Form and all Rothedrache had to do is feel extremely Rage with a Pessimistic feeling of his allies and comrades getting hurt! The 12 guardians were assigned a number after the formation again for the hologram Training so This form is known as 平和的な元素の神数字のゼロ Appearance and the Upgrade Abilities of Ghost Zikyu Unlike Regular Zikyu, This form can be somewhat Vulnerable by the Purgatory Demon and Angel Demigods. There is no other weakness found otherwise. He is a lot more Ability effective but he is shaped legless due to the effect of being Transparent. He has no Height and weight because there is no specific Personification other than a gas-like Smog that comes out of the Amulet! Zikyu's Speed has increased a lot for dodges and defense which he sometimes lack in his Boss Form. He can also stop objects from being sent Snakes, even Monsters with Guns shooting bullets! He is a lot more silent and he has better techniques which had an uproaring impact Includes: 1) Backfire Shield - Unlike the Bulletproof Vest bubble Shield this is a defense that no matter how many hard hits or even Destructive violence happens to Ghost it won't put a large damage impact on him. The Damage with the opponent who launched the attack first with escalate 5 times more than usual. 2) Auto Recovery - This is only available with his Character when The Demigods try to Physically attack Ghost Z can automatically recover his health in a moderate Speed. 3) Jumping kick - a kick that involves two feet and he kicks in the chest area of the Demigods. 4) Teleportation - no matter how many enemies try to follow him, he auto teleports in each in every direction and hits them right back with a Smoggy Smoke ball. 5) Sword of Oblivious Minjaro - He summons 5 creatures from the underworld and the creatures will stun the opponent and make him/her freeze for 10 seconds. while Ghost Slashes his opponent! Super Finishers: I) Overpower Convection: He thinks about and ducked his opponent and overcharge from both his fists and beat him/her in the face causing his opponent to faint in the matter of seconds II) Box of Swords: He places his opponents inside a box and throws the box on the Plastic Sword pit causing the opponent to faint out of dizziness. III) Palm beam flare: He concentrates on his palm and speeds up his Attack Chains to the point that his opponent falls down automatically. can only be used during 4 Guardians left from the After Utopian Society Training Trivia and Fun Facts: * Unlike Zikyu Rothedrache, This character is just a minor Playable Cameo during Story Mode. * Part of his Eyes and clothes represent him in the Prequel LOMO of Massive Origins * This was clearly a Bonus Mission however, in order to Unlock or Earn the extra Trophy you must complete all 4 season sessions with 3 guardians for each battle. * This is the only Section that is not divided in Roman Numerals. * After Completing this section is the only way to Unlock Padre Lucas, however once you lost a seasonal match in the Bonus Mission you have to start the whole bonus mission again. * This is Zikyu's Second form, he has less quotes but more tactical Abilities rather than Mobility by his arms and legs * Zikyu has a slower defense Mechanism however, Ghost Zikyu's Defense of Blocking moves is nearly Flawless! * BetaFury's last remaining Request was to had a Distinguish remark to prove that he was his Ally and Guardian of the Fovician Kingdom. * You can't select or play him as any other game modes other than the bonus mission. * Unlike his Human Self, Ghost Zikyu has Super Finishers because his attacks are bot as effective than the usual boss Form. * He has no Sides or team in this mode, He is also a Neutral character to prove his Honor and Respect from the Purgatory Society * Finishing this mission or Section 00 can reveal a cinematic Teaser for Princess Wars II. Category:Neutral/Undecided team Category:Heros